Electromagnetic interference shielding of parts and/or entire assemblies such as computer housings has been primarily obtained by spray coating the surface of such parts or assembly with a metal based coating such as zinc or nickel. These coatings are generally applied after forming or molding of the part or housing. Such spray coating techniques, as well as the compositions per se, do not always provide a continuous unbroken coating. Breaks in the coating result in a break in the continuity of the conductive layer and thus result in poor performance allowing electromagnetic interference to penetrate the housing.
Thus, it would be advantageous to have an electromagnetic interference shielding which has a continuity of the conductive layer each time it is employed.
Further, since the coatings are somewhat brittle they must be applied after shaping or molding or else incontinuity will result at the bends, corners and other forming stress points.
It would be advantageous to be able to apply an electromagnetic interference shielding prior to forming which has the characteristic to be formed, or can be generated on the surface after forming without employing coating techniques. These and other advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and claims.